The Reds, Blues and Greens
by Chunks21
Summary: Its the senior year of the PowerPuff Girls and Rowdy Ruff Boys and its going to be one hell of a year for these couples... BubblesXBoomer, BlossomXBrick, ButtercupXButch
1. The Boys

In the City of Townsville the sun rises quietly on this peaceful autumn day, the first day of school for Townsville High School, to be exact.

Townsville High School; the school attended by the infamous heroines the Power Puff Girls and their trying-to-do-good counter parts; The Rowdy Ruff Boys. Today would be the first day of the boys' and girls' Senior Year. The two groups decided to bury the hatchet when they were 15 and Professor Utonium had decided that the boys could use their powers for good. Now, just 2 years later, the two had paired up with their counterparts and were now going steady. But not all of the relationships were 'steady' to say the least …

RRB POV

Boomer was the first of the Rowdy Ruff Boys to wake up, he ran a hand through his long blonde hair and stretched his body. He turned over groggily to check the time, 6:29 so he had an hour to be ready and dressed for school. He hopped out of bed and put on a clean white T Shirt and a new clean pair of jeans.

Boomer left his room and walked across the hall to knock on Butch's door to make sure he was up. Boomer only knocked twice before hearing the familiar sound of Butch grunting for him to go away. Once he was sure Butch was awake Boomer decided to run to the kitchen to grab something to eat before school.

Professor Utonium had been nice enough to supply a home for the boys on a grant from the Science Lab he was working at now. He convinced the other scientists that the boys were successful human mutations and should therefore be looked after by him and his scientific team. So the boys now lived in a condo in downtown Townsville.

Boomer turned on the kitchen lights and raided the cabinets for something to eat and decided on cereal since he had no real appetite this early in the morning. He sat down to enjoy his breakfast when a groggy looking Butch walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. His spikey black hair was even more untamed than usual, he had on his black pajama pants and the dark green robe that Buttercup had bought him for his 16th birthday.

"Why the hell is it so bright in here?" Butch asked, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Because us non-vampires need it to see," Boomer said taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"You're a super human, and you know damn well we can see perfectly well in the dark." Butch was the worst of the boys in the morning, he was also the messiest. Butch's room was a jungle of dirty clothes scattered around the floor and CDs and DVDs covering every shelf and night stand.

Butch got to work on his breakfast by throwing a box of microwavable bacon into the microwave and putting two pieces of bread in the toaster. Once his food was cooking Butch took a seat across the table from his brother.

"Is Brick awake?" Boomer asked eating more of his cereal.

"Yeah I heard him in the shower before, he-" Butch suddenly cut off his sentence. "Are you seriously eating Lucky Charms?" He looked at Boomer is annoyance.

Boomer looked down at his marshmallow filled cereal and then back to his brother, "yeah I am. Now, piss off."

"Or what? You won't let me watch cartoons with you later?" Butch taunted with a grin on his face.

"Well it won't be hard to watch cartoons after I smash your head through the TV!" Boomer retorted and shot up from his seat and Butch jumped up in response.

"Boomer! Butch!" Brick yelled powerfully from the kitchen doorway. Both boys turned their heads and saw their long spikey, red haired brother with his muscled arms folded across his chest. Brick was another one of the boys who wasn't to be messed with in the morning. "Knock it off bone heads, or I'll knock both of you out and you can serve detention for skipping the first day back to school."

Brick had on his infamous red flat brimmed hat with a bold black "B" on it. He also wore a red Basketball jersey with "RRB" printed on the front along with blue jeans and a pair of red converses.

Boomer just huffed and disposed of his now empty bowl into the sink just as Butch's toast popped up and the microwave started beeping. Brick took out 5 eggs from the fridge and put a pan on their electric stovetop.

"We've got to be out of here in 15 if we want to pick up the girls on the way to school." Brick said cracking his eggs into a bowl and whisking them together with a fork.

"I'm ready," Boomer said as he grabbed his blue track jacket with black stripes on the sleeves and put it on.

Butch didn't even hear Brick as he started taking huge chomps out of his bacon and toast sandwich.

"Butch? Did you hear me?" Brick asked, clearly he was already highly annoyed. "Your ADHD is unbelievable."

"I heard you!" Butch said with a mouthful of bacon and crumbs.

"Well then go get dressed scumbag or we're going to be late," Brick said. He continued to flip his eggs around in the pan and Butch finished his sandwich and made his way down the hallway.

Boomer just hoped that the rest of the day would get better…


	2. The Girls of Townsville

"Come on Buttercup, hurry up!" Blossom yelled as she smacked her hand on her sister's door.

"Calm down! I'll be ready in 2 minutes!" Buttercup yelled back as she finished spraying her short inky hair with hairspray. She doubled checked in the mirror to make sure that her makeup was still _perfect_, which it was of course. Although she knew that Butch never cared if she wore makeup or not she still liked her eyeliner as much as any high school girl does.

Bubbles had just finished putting her long blonde hair into a side braid when Blossom entered the room.

"I just talked to Brick, he said him and the boys were on their way here to fly with us to school" Blossom said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway of Bubbles' room. Of all the girls, Bubbles had held on to her innocent girly ways. Her room was small, with light blue walls decorated with posters of her favorite musicians, celebrities and pictures of her and her sisters. Even above her make up table, on the white hanging shelves proudly stood newspaper clippings from when they were 5, 6, 7, and even now at 17.

"So you and Brick are talking again?" Bubbles asked innocently as ever as she put her lip-gloss on. One thing about puberty is, for the Power Puff Girls it didn't just affect their bodies and hormones, it also brought out new powers and abilities in the girls. Most dangerously, Bubbles had developed telepathy and although she rarely used it she always picked up little thoughts and memories from her sisters. So when Bubbles wanted to know something, she found out.

"Yeah … He's just working on staying good, you know" Blossom trailed off and played with her hair, staring at the floor. She knew it was harder for Bubbles to read her mind when she couldn't look her in the eyes.

However, Blossom _was_ telling the truth. Being good was always a challenge for Brick, he was the leader; he was _the _Rowdy Ruff Boy. Brick was created for being bad, the ultimate bad. Just as Blossom was created to be the ultimate good.

"Well, let's hope he keeps working on it," Bubbles said just as Buttercup's door flew open and she trotted into Bubbles' room.

"The boys are outside, let's go!" Buttercup didn't wait for her sisters; she just walked briskly down the hallway. Once she made it to the end of the hallway Bubbles and Blossom had started following after her but Buttercup just flew down the stairs to the front door. With excitement she swung the door open and saw the Boys standing at the edge of the steps. Her bright green eyes met Butch's emerald gaze and that was it.

Buttercup hurled herself into Butch's arms and he happily embraced her by wrapping his arms tightly around her thin waist and swinging her around.

Brick just snorted and rolled his eyes at their public display of affection. Boomer just waited until he saw Bubbles bonding down the steps and out of the door. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Boomer gently kissed behind her jaw and smiled into her neatly styled golden hair.

Blossom was the last one out of the house and closed the door behind her. She saw her two sisters wrapped up in the arms of their boys and looked at Brick. Long, choppy red hair hanging down to his eyebrows under his hat, well muscled arms shown off in his sleeveless basketball jersey, and of course those eyes. Blood red eyes, that detoured most of the girls in Townsville but to Blossom they were the kind of red that made her think of Valentines day and roses.

"Hey, babe" Brick said, even his husky voice was appealing to Blossom, no matter how angry he made her. No matter how many times Brick would screw up, she would always love him. Brick would always be her other half.

"Hey," Blossom said quietly as he draped his arm around her slender shoulders and quickly kissed her forehead. And that was it, he slid his arm around her shoulders and walked a head of everybody.

"Alright! Let's get moving!" he clapped his hands together loudly and everyone got ready to fly.

"Senior year, here we come!" Brick roared as he shot into the sky leaving behind the familiar trail of red light. And so the rest of the kids took off after Brick headed for their high school.

"Hey Brick," some of the guys on the football team greeted their star linebacker.

Brick nodded and waved to his teammates as he waited for Blossom to catch up with him. She was seconds behind him and walked in with the other two couples, as she tried to hide her annoyance that Brick was never holding open doors and walking hand in hand with her.

"Let's go get our schedules and get to class," Blossom said once she caught up with Brick. He was trying not to show how much he hated the sound of that. There would always be a little voice in the back of his mind telling him to cut class or to ditch school all together.

"Get our Schedules too Bloss!" Bubbles called after Blossom who waved her hand to acknowledge that she heard her.

"Do you have work today?" Buttercup asked Butch. He nodded, "I'm working from 5 to 10 and closing up for ."

"Why don't you come visit me?" He quickly added as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned her shoulders into him.

"Maybe I will," she said with a smirk.

Boomer and Bubbles just stood there, hand in hand, waiting for the 'Reds' to come back with their schedules. Boomer had always been the best behaved of all the boys, never the brightest, but he had a good heart. Bubbles knew deep down he was good, more than his others brothers anyway.

Ask anyone in Townsville who the cutest couple was and odds are they would say Bubbles and Boomer, Bubbles was cheerleading captain among all clichés and Boomer, of course, was the Quarterback of the Townsville High.

Bubbles and Boomer had the sweetest relationship, Butch and Buttercup had the most passionate, and Blossom and Brick … well they had the most challenging relationship.

A few minutes past before the couples saw Blossom walking effortlessly through the crowded hallways carrying 3 pieces of paper. Brick trailer behind her walking with one hand in his pocket and the other hand holding his brothers' schedules.

"Alright girls, let's get to class," Blossom said happily as she distributed the schedules.

"Did you see what classes we have together?" Buttercup asked as she looked over her new routine.

"English first, but apart from gym and study hall we have everything together as usual." Blossom did find it odd that they didn't have _every_ class together. The professor had always requested they be together so if they needed to fly out, they wouldn't have to waste time looking for each other.

"Well then let's get our English on," Butch said as he folded his schedule and tucked it into the pocket of his custom jacket.

Everyone had a little chuckle as Buttercup pushed him forward, "alright Shakespeare let's go!"

And so started the first day of the last year of high school for everyone's favorite heroes.


	3. Seeing Red

**Note- Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to check out the pictures that go along with each chapter on my deviant art page : :D**

"Blossom Utonium," Mrs. June, the English teacher called out checking off the names of the present students in the small class.

"Present!" Blossom called from her seat in the front of the classroom. Behind her sat Bubbles and directly behind Bubbles, Boomer sat doodling on his desk. Brick was seated behind Boomer in the last desk of the first row. Buttercup and Butch sad in the same horizontal row as Boomer and Butch glared at his fair-haired brother when he saw his pen scratching at the desk. Buttercup just snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Boomer Ruff," Mrs. June called, but Boomer was too busy scratching away at his desk.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled and smacked the back of Boomer's head.

"Ow!" Boomer cried as the pencil flew from his hand and his other hand went to rub the back of his head.

"What the hell? Ass wipe!" Boomer shouted as he whirled around to see Brick with a dark smirk on his face. Bubbles turned around too, but that was to make sure Boomer was okay.

"Boomer, do you want detention on the first day already?" Mrs. June said as she placed a hand on her hip. She was a middle-aged woman with shoulder length caramel colored hair.

"No ma'am." Boomer said politely as he turned forward in his desk. "Oh, by the way I'm here," he said quickly.

Butch was the first to throws his head back and laugh at Boomers reply and the rest of the class chuckled too.

Bubbles sat side ways in her desk and placed her hand over Boomer's and smiled at him. He smiled back sweetly and Mrs. June continued taking the attendance.

Just as she was about start her lesson a young junior girl, Riley Walker knocked on the classroom door.

"Hi," she said softly, "uhm, the Junior and Senior council are having a quick meeting and we need Blossom. It won't take all period but Mr. Maggio said he would write Blossom a pass if you want."

Mrs. June smiled, "no, that's quite alright. Go ahead Blossom, it's only the introduction today so you won't be missing much."

"Does that mean I can leave too?" Brick called from the back of the classroom while the students laughed again.

Blossom shook her head, "Thanks Mrs. June." She picked up her pink coach bag off the floor and left the room.

"Next Ruff boy who interrupts my class is going to stay after and help me rearrange the closets" Mrs. June said sternly.

Butch's mouth fell open and he threw up his arms, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, and let's keep it that way" she gazed at him with cold blue eyes and Butch just sighed dramatically and slouched into his desk.

"So Blossom, do you have any ideas for the big Home Coming party after the football game?" Mr. Maggio asked, he was the History teacher as well as Drama and the man in charge of all student councils and activities.

"I've got one, if it's alright with you B" Daniela said sweetly, she was a sporty over-optimistic girl who was the Vice President of the Senior Council. She was a very pretty Italian girl with Olive skin that was still golden from the summer weather. She had hazel green eyes and long dark hair that she usually had styled in some kind of up-do. Her and Blossom had been good friends since freshman year and were two off the biggest suppliers of school spirit in Townsville High.

"Go for it" Blossom said with enthusiasm to hear what Daniela had come up with.

Daniela smiled at Blossom and then started talking excitedly, "I was thinking we should have a costume party! But not just any costume party, a themed party. A super hero theme, you know, to celebrate that last year of the Power Puff Girls." Daniela was practically glowing, and Blossom was smiling as her cheeks flushed with humility.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Mr. Maggio smiled.

"I do too, in fact, we could have it down at the Townsville Hall and set up different Super Hero themed tables and stuff" Blossom said as she scribbled ideas down on her small, pink sketch pad.

"We could have a Superman table with green plates and a big fake crystal in the middle like Kryptonite!" suggest Richie, the cute dark haired boy who was the lead role in all the school plays.

"I love it!" Blossom smiled and wrote down the idea.

"Oh! And we could have a seafood buffet with and ice sculpture for Aquaman" Daniela said as she too wrote down ideas.

"I love it all," said Maggio, "I'll talk to Principal DiPrimo and we'll organize getting the venue. You kids will have to have a pretty big bake sale if you want to have it this extravagant" he said and folded his arms. He looked a bit nervous but hopeful that they could do it.

"Don't worry I'll think of something" Blossom assured him. She closed the small notepad and threw it in her purse.

"Excellent! Okay you can all go back to class" he waved them goodbye and turned on his heels to exit the drama room.

"Great job today Daniela, that was a really great idea and I think everyone can get into the idea" Blossom said, her and Daniela stood by the door and waited as the classroom cleared out to make sure no one stayed behind.

"Thanks! I think it will be great," she said and the two left the room and closed the door.

"Well I'm off to Spanish, so glad I only have one more year of this torture" Daniela laughed and swung her bag over her shoulder.

Blossom laughed, "good luck." And she started to head down the hallway back to the English room.

Blossom was halfway down the hallway when the heard someone hiss.

She turned abruptly only to see Brick leaning in between two set of lockers. He looked up at her from his flat brimmed hat, his ruby red eyes seemed to glow under the shadow of the hat.

"Hey," he said in a low husky voice.

Blossom could feel her heart beating faster already as she closed the space between them.

"I'm sorry," he said and Blossom could hear genuine meaning in his words. "I know I've been kind of an asshole for the past week, but I've just been tired and I still don't like being here. I feel like I'm trapped," Brick looked around, deep down he felt like school was too good for him. That he didn't belong there, naturally he should be outside, working with the construction team or something. Anything was better than being trapped indoors, in this linoleum floored prison to him.

"I know you don't, but I can't deal with your attitude sometimes, especially not now. I have so much to do with the Senior Council, the cheerleaders, finding funding for Home Coming and –"

Brick pulled her into him between the lockers so no one could see them as he kissed her as passionately and gentle as he could be with her. Her small hands found there way to his chest, that way she could push away from him if she needed.

Brick, however, was the first to break the kiss. He pulled his lips away from hers and still held his hand on her face while his thumb brushed her cheek.

"I'm over it, whatever you need help with, I'm here for you. I'm trying I really _am_ trying," he whispered.

"I know you are," she said quietly, her finger trailed the letters on his jersey and she looked up at him.

With a smirk she said, "well I'm glad your man-period is over."

Brick gave a low chuckle and pulled her into his strong arms.

"Me too," he whispered in her ear and ran a hand through her long light auburn hair.

"Can we go back to class?" Blossom asked, as much as she was glad to be in his embrace she also didn't want to be in trouble on the first day.

"Yeah, sure" he smiled widely showing of his nearly perfect teeth.

He draped his arm lovingly over her shoulder and that's how they walked, all the way back to their English class.


	4. Hit Me With Those Green Eyes

**HEY GUYS! ****UPDATE**** I'm going to be on vacation for the rest of this week 7/6-7/13 and I won't have my computer SO I can't upload anything but I promise I will be writing while I'm away and will have more to upload when I get back! **

**Faves and Reviews are always appreciated 3 :D**

"So, not bad for the last day of school!" Bubbles said cheerily as she skipped down the steps ahead of everyone leaving the High School.

"Not bad at all," Boomer smiled as he caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her think waist.

"I don't know about you guys but I am _starving_," said Brick dramatically.

"So let's go grab something to eat from the Diner," Buttercup suggested walking hand in hand with Butch.

Butch hesitated and grimaced, "I have to go to work, Punch Records is starting guitar lessons today so they need me up front working the counter."

Butch wasn't thrilled about his job, he enjoyed working in a music and instrument store, he was surrounded by what he loved. And he did enjoy making money but he did get bothered when his job interfered with his plans as all of the boys do.

"Actually," Butch said as he reached for his Blackberry from his jacket pocket, "I have to fly!"

He turned abruptly and grabbed Buttercup around the small of her back with one hand and the other cupped her face as he kissed her fiercely. Buttercup and Butch were the least shy about PDA, if anything they were perfectly comfortable with it.

Butch released his strong hold on her and her cheeks were a bit flushed, "I'll see you later baby."

"See ya," Buttercup smiled flirtatiously and waved as Butch ran off and took off into the air with a flash of green light.

"Well on that note," Blossom said, "We better hurry up to the Diner before it gets crowded."

"Hey girls! What can I get for you?" Gina Bellum, daughter of the infamous Ms. Bellum, asked enthusiastically. Gina was 4 years older than the girls, the only daughter of Ms. Bellum since she had divorced shortly after her the birth of Gina. Gina resembled her mother very much, a femme fatale; she was a very curvy, tall girl with her mother's thick red hair and sea green eyes.

"Hi," Brick said from the end of the booth they were seated at, he flashed her a seductive smile which Gina avoided looking directly at him. Blossom was trying to keep from publicly hitting him.

"I'll have a hamburger with bacon, onions and BBQ sauce and a side of cheese fries," Brick handed his menu to Gina.

"How's that cardio vascular system going, Brick?" Buttercup asked sarcastically from the opposite side of the booth.

Brick just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out to her, which was the last straw for Blossom.

"Knock it off!" Blossom slapped Brick's shoulder. "I'll have the chicken Caesar salad." she smiled and handed her menu to Gina.

Brick just sat with his mouth open in shock that Blossom had hit him in public.

"Close your mouth, wouldn't want any flies choking you," Buttercup said snidely and took a sip of her Coke.

"Blow me," Brick glowered at her, his red eyes looking especially menacing.

"Brick," Blossom practically growled his name. "And you too, knock it off Buttercup."

Brick threw his arms up dramatically before crossing them over his chest and leaning back into the booth.

Bubbles blinked in shock at how all three of them were behaving.

"I'll have chicken fingers and French fries," she said sweetly when she turned back to Gina.

"And I'll have a deluxe burger with curly fries and a chocolate shake," Boomer handed Gina both their menus.

"I guess I'll have a Rueben and I'll need a double bacon cheeseburger with waffle fries to go," Buttercup said.

"Okay I'll have it out as quickly as I can," Gina smiled and then headed off to place their order.

"You guys are unbelievable," Blossom said annoyed.

"You're just as bad!" Bubbles whisper-shouted across the table. "All three of you!" Bubbles scolded, much to Boomers amusement.

"It's sad when Boomie and I are the most well behaved" Bubbles said sternly.

"That's how it always is! You guys are _Goodie_ and _Two Shoes_," Brick said loudly.

"Yes but for a kid who came from a toilet, Boomer is pretty good" Buttercup shrugged.

Boomer smiled goofily at her while Brick glared at her again; clearly he wasn't as amused by her comment.

"Whatever," Blossom waved her hand like a diva. "Let's just eat and forget about it."

Buttercup pulled open the door to Punch Records with one hand while the other held the still-warm burger she ordered for Butch. The bell above the door rang as she entered the store and Butch lifted his head up from the guitar he was working on tuning.

A smile spread across his face, "hey Buttercup!" He jogged out from around his desk to go and wrap his arms around her.

"Hey," she giggled as she lifted her arms around his neck trying not to drop his food.

Butch lifted her up by her waist and carried her across the store room to the counter he worked in. He placed her down gently on the counter top and pushed aside the crimson electric guitar he had been working on.

"I brought you a double bacon cheeseburger and waffle fries since you didn't get to come out with us," she lovingly ran her hand through his thick spikey black hair.

His eyes lit up and he smiled from ear to ear, "aww, babe you're the best!" He kissed her cheek and grabbed the white Styrofoam food container.

"Seriously thank you so much." He kissed her again and set the food aside. He let one of his hand rest on her smooth legs, Buttercup's black shorts went up to her upper thighs while she sat on the desk. They were the first, and the only one of the couples to … start their sexual relationship among their romantic one. Not that is was much to anyone's surprise. And since Bubble's developed telepathy, Buttercup kept that secret for about an hour.

Butch placed his other hand on her thighs now and leaned on the counter in front of her.

"You missed it, your brother and I nearly brawled in the middle of the Diner," Buttercup had a hint of amusement and anger in her voice as she spoke.

"Which one?" Butch asked running his hands up and down her legs.

Buttercup looked at him incredulously, "which one do you think."

"Brick … no surprises. You two never got along." Butch said matter-of-factly.

"Because I don't like how he treats Blossom. He's a dick to everyone, including you!"

Butch sighed, "I know, but what am I supposed to do? Buttercup, it's just how he is, he was _made_ to be bad. He can't help it! It takes all my will power to sit in here and not steal something."

"Yeah but you never let it get the best of you," Buttercup interrupted.

"No but Brick and I are different I…" he rested his head on her shoulders and she brought her other hand up to his neck and traced her finger up and down the back of his neck.

"I'll try and talk to him when I get home." He said, he was obviously tired.

"Okay," Buttercup kissed the top of his head.

"But for now," Butch started trailing kisses across her collar bone that was exposed in her tight green V-neck. "Can we just focus on our relationship?"

Buttercup could feel her cheeks flushing and both of her hands slid down his neck to rest on his chest.

"That sounds great to me," she whispered seductively.

"Hey Butch!" Mr. Vander Veer called from the back of the store and Butch quickly jumped away from Buttercup before they were in his line of sight.

"Oh, hi Buttercup," Mr. Vander Veer greeted happily at the unexpected guest. James Vander Veer was a tall skinny guy with tan skin and short fading brown hair. He was a relaxed, funny guy in his early 40s who had owned the music shop for years and had always been a fan of the Power Puff Girls.

"Hey Mr. Vander Veer, I was actually just leaving," Buttercup hopped off the counter.

"Ah! Well it was good to see you!" He smiled and turned to Butch. "I've got a drum set in the back that I need to move, I need you to help me out."

"Alright I'll be right back there," Butch said trying not to sound irritated or disappointed from his interruption.

"Great, nice to see you Buttercup! Tell your father I say hi." He said and started heading toward the back of the store.

"Bye Mr. Vander Veer, don't worry I'll tell him!" Buttercup waited until Mr. Vander Veer was out of sight before she kissed Butch quickly.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Buttercup stepped back and Butch wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You don't have to go," he pleaded.

"I do though," she pushed "eat your food before it gets cold." And she kissed him goodbye before starting to walk towards the door.

Butch grinned and walked over to the counter and opened the white food container. And on the top of the box, in green elegant hand writing was a note;

"You're welcome for the food,

Love you,

Buttercup,"

Brick just stood there grinning like an idiot before closing the box and heading back to help Mr. Vander Veer.


	5. Red or Alive

**HEY GUYS! ****UPDATE**** I'm going to be on vacation for the rest of this week 7/6-7/13 and I won't have my computer SO I can't upload anything but I promise I will be writing while I'm away and will have more to upload when I get back! I'm actually leaving in a half hour so enjoy chapter 5!**

**Faves and Reviews are always appreciated 3 :D**

The next day

Boomer and Butch were the only two Rowdy Ruff Boys in the house that morning, Butch had talked, fought, and downright lecture Brick last night. After all that, Brick left the house to go talk to Blossom and "work things out."

So the two had no problems when they flew to school without their leading brother. They landed in the courtyard in front of the high school and saw the pink, blue, and green clad girls.

"Morning Girls!" Boomer greeted merrily, his blonde hair looked to be in neater winged bangs and he had on his blue Townsville High sweatshirt.

Butch dawned his traditional grubby t-shirt and jeans and his signature green and black football jacket.

"Hey," they responded.

Blossom looked perplexed as she scanned around for Brick.

"Where's Brick?" she asked.

Butch chuckled, "like you don't know."

Blossom just stared at him blankly as the smile on his face slowly faded to confusion.

"He left last night, he … he told me he was going to see you?" Butch looked at Boomer who just shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

Blossom's face shifted to concern and worry, "he never came to see me! He never even came to the house yesterday! Did he?" Blossom spun on her heels to face her sisters. Bubbles looked genuinely worried Buttercup looked just as genuinely confused. Both, however, shook their heads in confusion.

"Great!" Blossom said in nervous sarcasm. "So nobody knows where the hell my boyfriend is?"

"Blossom it's okay, we'll find him," Butch placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Blossom did not seem at all relieved by his words; she simply shrugged him off and turned to Bubbles. "Listen out for his thoughts," she said, "see if he's within your hearing."

Bubbles nodded in compliance, "I will. Let's just please get to class, I don't want to be late."

"Let's go baby," Boomer threw his backpack over his shoulder and took Bubbles' hand in his.

"Don't worry Blossom," Boomer said as they all began to walk towards the school. "We'll find him."

Blossom gave a weak smile and continued walking; Boomer's promise did sooth her mind a bit more than Butch's did.

It had been 3rd period History class, and Blossom hadn't been paying attention at all. But she wouldn't have to much longer, one of the school secretaries rushed into the classroom and handed a note to their teacher and whispered something into his ear before running out. Mr. Bart adjusted his glasses and read the note before sighing and looking at Blossom.

"Power Puff Girls and Rowdy Ruff Boys, you're being called out by the Mayor. Get your stuff and get moving," his normally dreary voice was clearly bothered by their pardoning from class.

"Yes sir" Blossom said and she hurried out of the classroom followed by the rest of the crew.

"I got 20 bucks saying its Brick!" Butch said to Boomer as they raced through the halls to get to the front door.

"I've got 50 bucks saying Blossom will kick your ass if she hears you!" Buttercup barked back at them.

Boomer and Butch chuckled and shut up for the moment.

The kids landed on the balcony outside of the Mayor's office and Blossom hastily opened the door and rushed inside.

"What's going on MJ?" Blossom asked as she reached the front of the new Mayor's desk, this was Mayor Junior the grandson of the Mayor. Mayor Junior, aka Marcus Montgomery Jr. was a handsome man in his late 20s, he had dark eyes like his grandfather and thick black hair that he always had styled in a vey Leonardo DiCaprio way and had a thick well trimmed mustache. Unlike his grandfather, Mayor Sr., MJ was smart; he knew how to run Townsville like the back of his hand.

"I just spoke to the Commissioner of the Townsville Police Department, it seems the Gang Green Gang cartel has be starting to resurface, in fact," The Mayor got up from his desk and brushed off his deep purple suit. He walked around to lean on the front of his desk as the group gathered around him. "It upsets me to say that we believe they might be targeting, or even working with, students from Townsville High School. At the end of the school year last year we had the lockers searched and one of the students left behind some pot."

"It has to be getting to the students somehow, and the GGG is the only known drug suppliers within 20 miles of Townsville. I'd like to excuse you all for the rest of the day to keep a look out for anything shady and if anything we'll send you out at night with a team of officers to search the streets."

"That won't be necessary, we can handle a stake out without any officers," Butch said confidently.

MJ shrugged contently.

"If you say so, just please, do be careful kids." He smiled his perfect smile and then went around and took a seat at his desk.

"I expect the full report tomorrow and I also have another question."

"Sure," Blossom said.

"Why is Brick MIA?" MJ stroked his mustache.

Blossom just took a deep breath, "That's what we hope to find out."

"Well then, I hope to see him tomorrow as well, good luck kids."

Blossom turned swiftly on her heels and left the room in a hurry. She didn't want anyone to see the tears pooling up in her eyes. Bubbles could hear her sisters thoughts, she was worried that Brick might be working with the GGG…

As the sun set on Townsville the kids stood in a semi circle on the roof of the Power Puff Girls home. They stood around Professor Utonium, and discussed the plan for the stake out.

"Boomer, you and Buttercup are going to search the streets around the Bowling Alley, Drug stores, 7-Elevens and the rest of the cities borders. Bubbles, Blossom and I will investigate the High School and the rest of the inner city." Butch felt weird calling the shots and giving orders, it had always been Blossom or Brick… well mostly Blossom.

"Actually," Blossom said timidly, "I want to go on my own and search the city for Brick."

The rest of the group just stared vacantly at her. Professor looked more uneasy.

"Blossom, I don't like the idea of you being alone." Professor said.

"I'll be fine!" She said with false confidence. "I can handle myself, Professor."

"Blossom I-" Butch began to say before Blossom cut him off.

"You," she stared rigidly at Butch, "don't have to worry about me either. _I_ can take care of _myself_." Blossom spoke as if to assure herself.

Butch looked at Professor and shrugged, Professor gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but Butch, make sure she's safe. And Blossom, stay off the streets I want you in the skies."

"If anything happens, or you see any trouble just shoot a laser beam into the sky, and I'll turn my After-Burners on if I have to" Boomer smiled his usual heart-melting smile.

"Okay I will," Blossom turned away from them, "We'll meet back here at midnight."

Then she leaped off the roof and propelled herself through the skies as the sun turned the sky different shades of orange and red, and all she could think about was red… Brick, if he was safe, in danger, all she cared about was seeing him.

2 hours later Blossom flew invisibly through the night sky, slowly checking up each and every street and corner. Her usually free hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, she had Brick's football jacket on to keep from getting chilly on the cool autumn night.

She was flying past the movie theatre when she saw, on a dark corner, a large boy with a flat brimmed hat on walking into a dark alley.

_Brick!_ She thought to herself, she couldn't see colors but she knew it had to be him!

Blossom sailed down to the ground and walked into the darkness of the alley.

"Brick!" she called hopefully.

It was much to her disappointment when a very different voice responded from the darkness.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Pretty in Pink…" the voiced hissed. Blossom's hands instinctively turned into firsts and her heart started racing.

It certainly wasn't Brick…

***Note***

**sorry I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger XD Guess you'll have to stay tuned until next week to find out what happens ;D**

***** Please write in the review section what you think about the next generation OCs like Gina Bellum and Mayor Junior or any other thoughts about the writing itself *****

**See more next week **


	6. Feuding Lights

** HEY GUYS! I know I said I would be on vacation, and I am. But we stopped at a hotel with Wi-Fi so I thought it wasn't fair to leave you guys on a cliffhanger so I'm uploading this and I'll see you and upload the rest of the story next Friday when I get home :D**

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Pretty in Pink…" the voiced hissed. Blossom's hands instinctively turned into firsts and her heart started racing. _

_ It certainly wasn't Brick…_

The thin green tinged skinned, figure step into the dim light from the neighboring street like. Long slick black hair under his signature kangol hat, beady black eyes stared at Blossom with dangerous intent. It was Ace's right hand man of the Gang Green Gang, Snake. He was older and dirtier now, years of drugs had left him to be twitchy and paranoid, and very dangerous.

"Well, at least you're one of the two people I was looking for," Blossom said through gritted teeth.

Snake flickered his forked tongue and laughed darkly.  
"I'm not too afraid of you, without your little bitch sisters _we _can take you…"

From the alley behind Snake stepped out two big dark haired men, Blossom estimated they were in their twenties as well. They weren't the same shade of green skin as Snake or Ace, but more of a sickly green, one that may have resulted from some kind of experiment the GGG had performed on them.

"Three against one," Blossom said scanning over the three. "Seems fair…" Blossom rolled the sleeves of Brick's jacket up to her elbows.

Snake smiled and cocked his head to the side eerily. It was from there that he threw the first punch which Blossom quickly dodged and took a quick jab at his ribs, knocking him back several feet. The other two pistachio skinned brutes closed in on her. The first one, whom Blossom noticed a scar on his right cheek, went for a roundhouse kick. Blossom grabbed his ankle and threw him against the nearby brick wall. But not before the other one could throw a hard kick to her back, the toes of his boot hit her right in the kidney.

She dropped to the dirty ground with a cry of pain. Her hands went instinctively to her back.

Snake had gotten back on his feet and stepped in front of her as the other two men moved to stand behind him.

"I always knew you would be hotter when you were older, brat." Snake sneered.

"You were right, three on one, we can make that fair. Right boys?" Snake chuckled darkly as genuine fear rose in Blossom.

"How about _two_." A deep raspy voiced silhouette roared from the other end of the alley. Suddenly a beam of bright red energy shot out and smashed into Snake.

The other two terrified thugs went to run but Brick super sped through the alley and grabbed them from the back of their necks and cracked their heads together with an audible '_thud."_

In the street, Snake shakily rose to his feet; the side of his jacket and body had been singed by Brick's beam.

Blossom shot her own pink into the sky with intensity.

Brick strode past Blossom, with darkness in his glowing blood red eyes. He went and seized Snake by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Snake gagged and his feet began to flail as they lifted off the ground.

"You just made a _big_ mistake," Brick growled and smashed Snake into the brick wall and Blossom could hear the audible sound of one of Snake's shoulders popping out of its socket. Snake desperately cried out in pain, which was the last sound he could make since Brick knocked the wind out of him.

"If you _ever_ go near her, _**ever**_again," Brick's hand ignited in a ruby red flame, he had developed a fire punch and kick when he was 15. They were both lethal.

"Brick!" A voice from above shouted.

Brick faltered for a minute and his hand extinguished and he looked up, eyes still shining.

Butch and Bubbles landed in the middle of the street and Buttercup and Boomer weren't far behind.

Bubbles ran over to he sister and helped her to her feet. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Blossom who was still too shaken up to respond.

"I've got this" Butch said with disgust as her delivered a quick blow to Snake's head and his body went limp. He hadn't killed him, only knocked him out, the worst he put him into a coma but that was highly unlikely.

"Blossom!" Buttercup ran over to her sisters.

"Brick?" Boomer called uneasily.

"Boomer, take those two and throw them into cells yourself. Buttercup, take this scumbag down to the station" Butch ordered.

The two happily followed his commands, without question. Boomer picked up the two unconscious thugs and Buttercup grabbed Snake under his arms. The two of them nodded once to each other before shooting off into the skies.

"That takes care of one problem," Butch said icily cracking his knuckles. "Now for the second one…"

On a dime Butch spun around, delivering a quick punch to an unsuspecting Brick's face.

Brick stumbled backwards but regained his footing, once he was more sturdy he brought his hand up to wipe away the small dribble of blood on his now swelling lower lip.

"What the fuck dude?" Brick's eyes started glowing again and Butch's eyes lit up, the two of them looked like quarreling traffic lights…

"You could have gotten her killed! She was in danger because of _you_!" Butch went to shove Brick but instead Brick grabbed onto his jacket and they stood deadlocked.

"Well I saved her didn't I?" Brick ground out as he stepped forward trying to push Butch. Butch was a tank, the strongest of all the boys so Brick's efforts were futile when it came to strength over speed.

"And I think someone is getting a bit to big for his boxers, I'm gone for a few hours and you're calling all the shots?" Brick asked mockingly, and Butch looked clearly aggravated.

Butch spun him around and pushed him up against the building, Brick looked at him with shock.

"I don't want to be the stupid leader, I had to because you're a coward who can't face anything he's ever fucking done! And who has to pay for it?" Butch pushed him against the wall again.

"Not you… Blossom and I do! You want to be the leader? Then fucking act like it! You want to be Blossom's boyfriend? Then you better treat her right and start acting like you care about someone besides your self," Butch's voice boomed with power, and an unheard authority.

He pushed away from Brick who was now leaning against the building wall with tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Where were you?" Butch asked coldly.

Brick couldn't answer; he slid down against the wall until he was on the ground. His head hung in what Butch recognized as shame, sorrow, humility; very new emotions on his brother's face. Brick coughed as two tears fell from his face.

Butch pretended not to be phased by his brother's obvious pain.

"I said, _where were you_?" Butch's voice had power in it again.

Brick looked up at him, his red eyes had stopped glowing his eyes were tinged pink now from crying. He looked broken.

"I'm sorry," he said, he sounded weak and defeated.

"We'll deal with you later, right now… We have Townsville problems to deal with.

Butch walked over to Bubbles and Blossom, both were now speechless.

For the first time ever, Butch hugged the two of them and then put a comforting hand on their shoulders.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" his voice was sincere.

Blossom just nodded, unsure how otherwise to react.

Butch smiled half-heartedly, "Okay good."

"Let's head over to the station then," he walked a few steps before looking over to Brick, who was still on the ground crying.

"And I better see you there."

Butch rocketed off the ground and took off into the sky, the girls followed quickly after him.

Brick sat there for a few more minutes before wiping his eyes and stood up. He didn't feel like flying, or speeding. He just wanted to walk, so he did… all the way to the Townsville Police Station ….


	7. Shades of Red

"Good job kids," Officer Mills said as Snake slowly started to regain consciousness in the interrogation room.

The 5 super kids stood in a hallway of the Police Station, Brick was still nowhere to be seen. Blossom and Bubbles stood close to each other beside a vending machine in the linoleum-tiled hallways lit by florescent lights.

"Thanks, but if you wouldn't mind," Butch took a step closer to the officer.

"I would like to have a word with our criminal. You know, a little green on green," Butch smiled hopefully.

Officer Mills was a tall barrel chested man with a crew cut hair do. His eyes were a tri-hazel combination of blue, green and amber.

He stroked his thin scruff, "I really shouldn't." He said.

"You also shouldn't have to call in teenagers to capture criminals for you," Boomer said leaning up against the wall near them.

Officer Mills glared at Boomer, who in return just smirked and shrugged. The Policeman later shrugged and gave a frustrated wave towards the interrogation room.

"Thanks," Butch said as he swung the door open and, like a loyal golden retriever, Boomer followed him in.

"You okay Blossom?" Officer Mills asked with concern.

Blossom just nodded, she hadn't spoken much since they had arrived.

"Okay then, I am going to run out to Dunkin Donuts for some coffee. I'll be back in 5 minutes. Try to keep them from wrecking the place," he gestured towards the interrogation room.

"No promises officer." Buttercup said snidely from the end of the hallway.

The large officer just exhaled and headed down the hallway through the double doors and vanished from sight and sound.

"Blossom," Buttercup strode closer to her sisters.

Blossom didn't respond she just looked up at her dark haired sister.

"Stay away from Brick," Buttercup annunciated each word, to drive the point home.

Blossom was torn, part of her knew her sister was right and the other part wanted to believe that her ruby eyed boyfriend would one day follow through on his promise and get better.

"What am I supposed to do, Buttercup?" she said defeated. "I can't just quit Brick like a bad habit. We … we were made for each other."

"You almost died tonight! Because of him!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Blossom snapped.

Buttercup blinked hard at her sister. "Then whose fault was it?" Buttercup said slowly and took another step towards her sister.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. No one could have known-"

"Damn it Blossom!" Buttercup shouted. She grabbed Blossom by her shoulders.

"Listen to yourself," Buttercup said gently, "it's always him. Ever since you've been together, every door you slammed shut; he was on the other side, every phone you threw across the room; he was who you had just hung up on. He's no good for you! He's a mess, he ran away and won't tell us where he was? Blossom, you deserve better than him, you can't keep using the same excuse. You need a break from each other."

Tears pooled in Blossom's eyes, Bubbles stepped forth to put a hand on her back.

"Maybe you're right," Blossom choked out.

"Let's just go home, and go to bed. We have school tomorrow and I think Blossom needs some sleep and some time to think," Bubbles said.

Buttercup released her grip on Blossom and stepped back.

"I think that's probably best for right now," Buttercup picked up Butch's jacket from the floor and put it on.

"Come on girls," Blossom said, "let's go home."

"That sounds like the Blossom I know," Buttercup smiled and they started down the hallway.

As the girls got outside, they saw an exhausted Brick standing under the streetlight. Buttercup's jaw clenched immediately.

"What are you doing here Brick?" She said aggressively.

"I need to talk to Blossom," his voice was husky and weak. His eyes were tired and he looked paler than usual.

"No Brick, we're done talking, we're done period." Blossom said with as much strength as she could.

"Blossom," he stuttered.

"No, I'm done Brick. I'm done with every time you said it's going to be different and it never is. Its just another chapter with the same ending as the others in the story of us."

Brick could feel a lump in his throat and a tightening in his chest as the tears stung his eyes.

"Blossom don't – don't do this, please."

"Or what," she coughed, "you'll tell me it's going to be okay? You'll take me out to dinner to say you're sorry and flirt with the waitress? No, I…" that was all she could say before she shot into the sky with only a burst of pink light trailing behind her as the tears streamed down her face.

Tears rolled down Brick's cheeks as Bubble's shot into the sky after Blossom.

Buttercup actually felt for Brick, for the first time in her life she felt sympathy for him.

However, she still took a few steps before leaping into the sky after her sisters.

Brick just sat down against the street light for a few minutes. Something inside, he felt it, it was broken. Brick had never believed him and his brothers were complete, maybe it was the lack of Chemical X or the jail yard junk that made them up. The girls completed them, that's what they were for; their balance, their counterparts, their completions.

Now Brick's was gone, maybe for good…

Midnight that night

Brick trudged exhaustedly up the front steps of the house of him and his brothers. He opened the door and stumbled inside. Boomer and Butch stood with tired eyes in the living room.

"_Where were you_," Butch asked for the third time, his patience was gone by now.

Brick closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it.

"I was visiting Mojo's grave," Brick said gravely.

A chill went through the room and Boomer shoved his hands in his pockets.

None of the boys spoke, the silence that fell over the room left Butch short for words.

"I thought we all agreed, we would never associate ourselves with Mojojo or _Him_ ever again." Butch fidgeted and the horrid memories of their fathers. After Mojo died, and Him disappeared, the boys had been able to do good.

"He brought us into this world! If it wasn't for Mojo, we wouldn't exist!" Brick said, he was holding back more tears.

"And if it wasn't for that sick bastard _Him_ we would still be 'dead' and wouldn't exist either!" Butch growled.

"I know!" Brick shouted, "I'm just- lost, right now. I thought maybe I'd find some answers there, I … I had no idea Blossom would have gone out looking for me!"

"No one did!" Boomer said, "No one had any idea that would have happened, but it did. You've been treating Blossom like shit, dude. You can't do that, bro. It's not right," Boomer said compassionately.

"I know; I'm not right in general." Brick said crushed.

"Don't bother Boom, he has to work this out on his own," Butch said from his seat on the top of the black cloth couch.

"He's right, I need to figure this out on my own," Brick pushed himself weakly from the door.

"But first I need some sleep," he said.

Butch sprang off the couch, "I agree."

So each boy headed for his room, turned out his light and passed out in his bed.


	8. Broken Bricks

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! If you haven't already, go to my DA page and check out the illustrations for each chapter by going to chunks21 on deviant art**

The Next Day

Brick awoke felling drained, his eyes still sore, his muscle ached and his head was throbbing. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the alarm clock sitting on his black nightstand. It was 6:30, Boomer was likely up by now too.

Brick turned over on his side and took a deep breath. The only thing he had on his mind was … no, he couldn't even say her name to himself. It didn't feel real. Blossom had rejected him; he finally screwed things up bad enough this time to actually make her turn him away.

"Great going dumb ass," Brick mumbled to himself as he turned over onto his back.

"You really fucked it up this time. After all the stupid shit you did she still took you back, and now she won't" he rubbed his face with his hands and flung the sheets off the bed. Brick sat up, still sore, and stretched out his body.

He stalked over to his personal bathroom; it was a small room with dark tiled floors. Warm high hat lights lit the room as he stumbled over to the dark granite sink top and turned the faucets on.

He let the water run for a few seconds to warm up and looked up at the mirrored medicine cabinets in front of him.

His red eyes looked like dying embers, his skin seemed paler than its natural glow; he took a step back from the sink top, his body looked the same. The high potency chemicals that had created him had kicked in at puberty, now he and his brothers had the bodies of Calvin Klein models. He'd like to tell people it was from the sports training and football, but that wasn't true at all. Butch didn't do any physical activity apart from the occasional hero work and he was just as brawny.

Brick sighed and splashed some water up into his face and ran his damp hands through his thick, bristly hair. He had no desire to even go to school, he didn't want to leave the room, or get dressed. He'd much rather have stayed in his boxers all day and went back to lie in bed until he could think of someway to win Blossom back.

But being a coward wasn't an option, he had to go to school, he had to be good for something…

So he walked out of his bathroom and got dressed.

"Ready to go," Brick said roughly as he walked into the kitchen where Boomer and Butch sat.

Both of them seemed surprised to see him, but they nodded and rose from their chairs. The three brothers walked out the front door and walked out to the tiny front yard.

"Let's do this," Brick muttered miserably.

Brick went to shoot himself into the sky when something, well… nothing happened.

Boomer and Butch both gawked at their brother who seemed equally confused.

Brick tried again with a running start, but again, no results. He inhaled and exhaled tensely. Brick could feel something was off. But again he tried and jumped up only to crash into the ground.

Boomer and Butch ran to his side, like loyal soldiers to their fallen commander.

"What's wrong with me?" Brick said in a broken voice, he stared emptily at the ground on his knees.

"I don't know," Butch said in a low voice, his confusion was obvious.

"I can't fly… I can't _fly_," Brick said trying to decipher what that could even mean.

He tried shooting his laser beams from his eyes, but again, nothing happened. He only strained his eyes trying to use his powers.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out!" Boomer said trying to sound hopeful.

Butch and Boomer rose to their feet and held out their arms, Brick was touched and yet he still felt… pathetic.

Yet he still put his arms around his brothers' shoulders and they shot off to school.

The three boys landed on the lawn in front of the school, and Brick trudged straight for the building he despised so much. His brothers' just watched painfully where they stood.

Butch saw the Power Puffs standing around the front courtyard; he could see from here that Blossom looked uncomfortable. He tapped Boomer's shoulder and strode over to the girls.

"Hey," Boomer beamed as they reached the girls, he hoped his naturally infectious attitude would perk up any negative feelings in the girls.

Bubbles smiled pleasantly at him, her baby blue eyes met his sapphire gaze.

"Come on," Butch said clapping his hands anxiously, "we should get to class."

He headed off and naturally Buttercup rushed to catch up to him.

"Where is _You-know-who_," Buttercup whispered to Butch.

"He can't fly, something happened last night with Blossom, he's broken," Butch slipped his arm around his waist.

Buttercup shook her head in disbelief, it was the thought of the usually cocky, narcissistic Brick; broken. It swirled around her head like water in a whirlpool.

"How?" she asked horrified. She had said some horrible things to Brick, but she'd never ever wish for him to lose his powers.

"I don't know," Butch replied, "is Blossom okay?"

Buttercup nodded, "yeah she's fine."

Butch shook his head, "this can't be good." He said grimly.

The 5 kids walked into their first period English class together. Brick had been sitting in his usual seat; first row, last seat.

Blossom hesitated to go into the classroom, but Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Butch hurried to their seats.

Blossom shuffled in last and placed her bag on the floor, but gazed over at Brick.

He could feel her stare and lifted his head up.

For a few long seconds they stood deadlocked in each other's gazes, but it was Brick who cracked first.

He pushed himself out of his desk and darted for the back door of the classroom.

"Brick Ruff! Where are you going?" Mrs. June barked after him but by now he was halfway down the hallway.

Butch shot up from his desk and went up to a very agitated teacher.

"Look I'm sorry for his outburst," Butch said very quietly, "but he's not feeling well today, he's actually quite sick. So you'll have to forgive him for that."

The teacher looked up into his serene green eyes, they were like calming emeralds when he really looked at someone. She just rolled her eyes, it seemed that Butch was able to defuse the situation.

He returned uncomfortably to his desk and Buttercup and Boomer both looked at him with sorrow.

Brick charged out of the doors of the school, like a bird escaping a cage he basked in the sunlight and fresh air. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself. How could he look at her face and not be tortured by the memories of last night.

He strolled over the front courtyard and looked around. The blue sky was clear apart from a few puffy white clouds in the distance. He could hear the sounds of the city far from where he was. The grass around the school was freshly cut; the autumn air was cool against his skin.

He supported himself against a young tree in the courtyard, it was an almost perfect day and yet, everything still felt wrong to him. He knew it was because Blossom wasn't by his side anymore.

"I'd give anything," he whimpered to himself, "just to go back and really appreciate what I had in you."

Brick slid down until he was sitting propped up against the base of the tree.

"I'd treat you differently if I could, if I could just go back and finally do the right thing," he continued to talk out loud; hoping it would fill the silence that now seemed to follow him.

"Come on, Brick, think!" pressed his hands against his face.

"I have to do something! Anything! I have to get her back on my side."

That was when it hit him, suddenly his spirits lifted. He had a plan…


	9. Wanted

Butch had been sitting in Science class when he received a text from Brick. He quickly typed in the lock on his iPhone and opened his messages. He just looked baffled as he read Brick's text:

_Yo Butch,_

_ I need you and Buttercup and Boomer and Bubbles to get lost after school for a while, tell Blossom to go home. Don't ask why just do it._

He nearly made an audible reaction to Brick's next text:

_Oh by the way, I need you to bring me a piano from the music shop, just to borrow. Don't ask why…_

Butch quickly responded;

_Are you high? How the hell am I supposed to get a piano out of the store without anybody noticing? _

_ Brick:_

_ I didn't say no one would notice, just skip gym and go get and put it outside Blossom's window for me._

_ Butch:_

_ No seriously… are you high?_

_Brick:_

_ NO! Just do it! I can't do it so you have to, just please do this for me. I need to do this for Blossom._

_Butch:_

_ Fine… but you owe me soooo big for this._

_Brick: _

_ Thanks bro! I'll make it up to you!_

_Butch: _

_ I'm sure you won't._

So Butch snuck out of school for gym, he didn't have it with Buttercup anyway so it made it easier for him to sneak away without any questions. He made his way out of the school and to the front yard where he shot off the ground into the sky towards his job.

He landed outside of Punch Records and saw no one else inside but his boss, Mr. Vander Veer.

"Hey Mr. V," Butch greeted as he walked into the store.

Mr. Vander Veer looked quizzically at his watch and then back to Butch.

"Well, you're early," he remarked.

Butch shrugged, "yeah. I need a favor, actually."

Mr. V nodded, "sure what is it?"

"I need to borrow a piano?" Butch said awkwardly.

Again Mr. Vander Veer looked highly confused.

"Borrow… a piano?" he asked, clearly puzzled by the request.

"Yeah…" Butch articulated.

Much to Butch's surprise, Mr. Vander Veer got up from his chair and walked down the aisle of the music shop to the back. He stopped in front of an old black grand piano.

"If you can promise me that you'll return it tonight unharmed, you can take it," Mr. V leaned up against the piano with his arms folded over his chest.

Butch smiled and shook Mr. V's hand, "I promise; nothing will happen, and I'll bring it back before dark."

"Alright, I trust you." Mr. V stepped out of the way of the piano and Butch picked it up over his head and walked through the aisles of the shop.

Mr. V ran ahead to go open the double doors and Butch tilted the massive piano so he could fit it through the doorway.

"Thanks again Mr. V!" Butch yelled before taking off into the sky like a cargo plane.

Butch soared through the skies clutching onto the piano for dear life. It wasn't long before he was flying over the house of the Power Puff Girls; Butch was just about to land when he saw Brick waving him down from the roof. Butch made his descent down to the flat gray roof.

"Glad you could make it," Brick smiled as Butch set down the piano.

"You wanna' tell me what the hell it is you're planning?" Butch asked suspiciously.

Brick smirked a devious smile like he used to when they were boys.

"Nope," he smiled almost arrogantly.

Butch just rolled his eyes, "So where do you want this thing?"

Brick squinted at the piano, and then he backed up a few feet.

"Right here," he pointed to the spot in front of him and Butch lifted the piano and placed it carefully on the spot in front of Brick.

"Great! Just make sure Blossom comes home alone," Brick said.

"Alright," Butch said. "Brick, I don't know what you're planning on doing but… I hope it works."

"Me too," Brick said solemnly.

Brick had a feeling his plan might work, after all he was about to give Blossom the two things she wanted the most. A heart felt country song and to show her that he really loved her.

Later

Blossom walked out to the courtyard, she would be going home alone today. Butch and Buttercup were going to hang out together while Butch was at work. Bubbles and Boomer decided to go out to get lunch together. Which left Blossom alone, a feeling she was growing to know too well.

She jetted off the ground into the clouds; she flew around for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of the cold air whipping through her hair. She floated in the clouds for several minutes; she tried to clear her head before going back home. The only thing on her mind was Brick. Blossom exhaled, as if she could expel her thoughts of him.

She turned down and dove through the sky towards her house, she just wanted to curl up in bed and watch a Nicholas Sparks movie. Blossom was hit with confusion when she saw a large black piano on her roof. She dropped down onto her roof and her heart almost stopped. Brick sat behind the piano, dressed in a white dress shirt, red tie, and black pants.

"Blossom," he said hoarsely, "I want to make you _Mine,_ I want to make you feel _Wanted _again."

Blossom stood there, frozen as Brick's fingers began to move across the piano keys and he opened his mouth to sing.

"_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's red, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Because every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine"_

Brick continued to play and sing along to his new combination of two of Blossom's favorite songs. He sang surprisingly well, his voice was like dark chocolate; rich, deep and smooth.

Blossom stood with tears forming in her eyes as he continued to sing on.

"_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_Yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_And, do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_I put my arm around you for the first time_

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_'And baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your Taylor Swift_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_I said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_I said, "do you remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Tears streamed down Blossom's cheeks and Brick could feel a lump forming in his throat as he stared into her eyes.

"Blossom… I mean that, I just want to love you again, and if you let me love again I swear I'll love you right." Brick rose from his chair and walked over to her.

"I know you deserve better, and I will be that. I will spend every single day, doing whatever it takes to make you feel loved, and wanted, and prove to you that you really are the best thing that has ever been mine. I didn't realize what I had in you until I lost you, and if you give me this chance, I won't let you down. I love Blossom," Brick poured his heart out in front of him.

That had been the first time Brick had said, _"I love you_," to her.

Blossom choked back more tears and Brick took her hands in his.

"Just give me this chance," he begged.

Blossom flashed back to every moment they spent together, their first kiss, their first fight, everything. She could still picture him as a little 5-year-old boy, hell bent on destruction. She knew she wasn't ready to throw that all away, she knew she wanted Brick to prove it to her and he finally had. She didn't have to tell him what to do, that whole display was his idea. And it a way she felt proud that he showed her that he had actually been listening.

"If I take you back," Blossom began timidly, "You have to follow through on your promise. I'll spend everyday making sure I do whatever I can to help you be good. I know this took a lot for you to do, and I don't know how you go this piano here," the two of them laughed lightly.

"Brick, I love you too, just please don't make me regret that."

Brick released her hand and lifted them up to caress her cheeks, "I promise. I won't let you down, not again. I love you, and I'll always love you, forever."

There were no more words that needed to be spoken, Blossom lifted on her toes to reach Brick and he leaned into her kiss to reach her. Even with the 6-inch height difference they still fit together perfectly, like two pieces to a puzzle they connected effortlessly.

They two of them stood there for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, neither one of them ready to break this kiss. Brick wrapped his arms around her and felt … lighter.

Their lips stayed together softly for a moment before the two of them separated and Brick realized that they were floating.

Blossom giggled and looked down at the roof that was now about 5 feet under them. Brick smiled and relaxed and they started to hover down to the floor.

"That was me," he said in shock, "I can fly again."

The thrill in his voice made Blossom smile, she had heard earlier that Brick had lost his powers and now she could see his pure excitement that they had returned.

"No," he said tenderly, "that was you."

Blossom smiled as he pulled her into him.

"It's us, it always is," Blossom whispered.

Brick lightly placed his hands on her waist and started to sway with her. He had no idea how to dance with a girl, he could break dance but that was useless right now. Blossom slid her hands up to wrap around the back of his neck.

They moved together slowly, no rush, no pressure, just the two of them. Brick had this feeling of relief and bliss; he was content for once in his life. He didn't want, he didn't need, he had everything he needed. Blossom.

Blossom stayed pressed close to him, she could feel his warmth as they danced leisurely together. She felt happy and safe in his arms, no more fears, no more unspoken thoughts, she was his… and he was hers.

**Note: I do not own the lyrics to the two songs I used in this chapter they belong to Hunter Hayes and Taylor Swift **


End file.
